Lucy Quits The Guild: Fairy Tail (Re-written)
by Snow Angel turning Dark
Summary: Ever since Lissana came back from "the dead" everyone has been ignoring Lucy but then one day she's had enough and decided to quit the guild and join the enemy guild of Fairy Tail, and that is the one and only Sabertooth guild. Lucy Harem. Not really a Hurt/Comfort genre.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was doing their daily brawls and activities when suddenly the guild doors opened and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the guild doors...

"Etto... Konnichiwa, minna-san! I miss you all so much!" Lisanna cried tears of joy. Everyone gasped then ran towards Lisanna to hug her "Welcome back, Lis!" everyone greeted. The new members smiled at the reunion, old members cried in happiness. Makarov came out of his office and yelled, "Everyone! Let's party for our dearest Lisanna is back 'from the dead'!" "Aye, sir!" and with that said, the whole guild partied. While everyone was partying, Natsu went to his childhood friend, crying tears of joy. "Where have you *sob* been all this time, Lisanna?" when he asked her that, he hugged her tight, in fear that if he lets her go, she'll disappear once again. "I was in Edolas this whole time, Natsu-kun" Lisanna smiled at him and hugged him. "Then... When we were in Edolas why didn't you tell me it was you and not Edo Lisanna?" "Oh Natsu... I have my reasons..." "Well, all that matters now is that your back!" Natsu grinned while Lisanna smiled. Lucy watched their happy reunion with Happy not so far from the two childhood friends. Suddenly, Lucy smiled telling Happy that Natsu and Lisanna are so cute together. While Happy agreed while munching on his beloved fish.

Three weeks later, Natsu and Lisanna became a couple and everyone was happy for them.

+ 3 months later +

LUCY's P.O.V.

I went in the guild and greeted everyone, "Konnichiwa, minna!" no one greeted me nor did anyone even looked or glanced at me. I think they didn't hear me... "Minna?" still no response... After 5 minutes of standing at the entrance of the guild, I gave up trying to get their attention. I went to Master Makarov's office. "Oh! Hello, child." at least Master noticed me... "Master, I'm leaving the guild and I wished to bid you goodbye." I said without a single emotion on my face but my voice sounded a bit sad. "What?! Why?! My dear child, I thought you loved this guild as your own family. Why would you quit all of a sudden?" "Well, Master, if you haven't noticed, everyone in the guild ignored me ever since Lisanna came back." I felt jealous... "I see... I'll remove your guild mark in a return of two favors..." "What are these favors you seek?" "One, never forget that I -the guild, even- will always be here for you, Lucy" I nodded signaling him to continue "And second, remember child, we will always be your family." I remained silent for at least a minute before finally answering a simple 'yes' to his 'favors'. He sighed a sigh of relief I had no idea he was holding. "Okay... Show me your right hand, dear child" (A/N: So many repeated words... -.-") I showed him the back of my right hand then he his hand over mine and chanted a spell, once he removed his hand, I looked at my now blank white skin. "Thank you, Makarov-san" He sighed and nodded, "Will you ever come visit us?" I shook my head, "I'm not sure but for now, I'll be training. Goodbye, Makarov-san." He cried tears of sadness while bidding me goodbye as well. I went out of the guild, unnoticed, and went to my apartment to pack my things. 'I guess it's better for me to move on...than to cry or sulk all day... Now, which guild should I join...hmm... Maybe Sabertooth! Since Natsu hates Sabertooth so much. He probably won't care that I'm gone, after all, he kicked me off the team 2 months ago.' I thought bitterly, remembering that day.

- FLASHBACK -

NO ONE's P.O.V.

PLACE AND TIME: 2 months ago in the guild

Lucy sat at the bar and asked Mira, "Mira-chan, do you know where Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Levy, Gajeel and Lily are?" Mira looked annoyed and replied to Lucy rather, rudely, "Tch. They all went on different missions given by Master. Now, stop bothering me! Lucy frowned while thinking, 'The guild changed so much that it hurts me.' Suddenly Natsu walked towards Lucy while his bangs were covering his eyes and said, "Hey...Lucy, I need to talk to you." Lucy smiled since this was the first time Natsu talked to her in weeks. "Hey, Natsu! What is it?" "Umm...Lucy, can you be out of Team Natsu?" "Wha-What? Why?" "So that Lisanna can join and plus, you're not strong enough for the strongest team and everyone agrees to that. You're, most of the time, weak, useless and a damsel-in-distress." Lucy got up from her seat, saying, "I see... Thanks for telling me the truth, Natsu. Okay, I'm out of the team then" Natsu grinned happily "Thanks, Luce! I knew you'd understand!" Lucy smiled sadly saying, "You're welcome." with that, Natsu left her and she walked out of the guild, as usual no one noticed her...

- FLASHBACK END -


	2. Chapter 2

PLACE: Heartfilia Mansion

LUCY's P.O.V.

I sighed in content at the sight of my old home. I went inside the mansion and went to my parent's room and took out a key hidden under my mother's drawer and went to the garden at the backyard. "Gate of the Dragons, I open thee, Dragon Realm!" with that being said, a portal appeared in front of me and I went in. I saw hundreds of dragons, all in their human form as they said lots of, 'Welcome Back, Hime!' 'Nice to see you again, Hime!' and it went on and on. (A/N: Lucy, of course, greeted back.)

_ After The Greetings _

The elemental dragon named Sophia went to me and said, "Hime, have you decided to train with us so that you can be the next Queen of Dragons in place of your mother?" I replied to her, "Yes, yes I have", with no emotion. Sophia looked at me with slight confusion of my lack of emotion, before saying, "Let's start with your training tomorrow because if we start now you will be very tired. Sleep in this realm, with us if you have no where else to go. The mansion is right over there." She pointed to a mansion that is slightly bigger than the Heartfilia Mansion. I replied, "Arigatou, minna-san." then I smiled a small but visible smile. Sophie replied for the dragons saying, "You're welcome, Hime". "Please call me Lucy and not Hime." "Hai, Lucy-chan!" the female dragons said while the male dragons said "Ok, Lucy!" they grinned, some smiled.

+ At Night, After Dinner +

Everyone bidded each other a 'goodnight'.


	3. Chapter 3

+ THE NEXT DAY +

"So Lucy, first you'll train with Igneel then Metalicana then Grandinee then Skiadrum then Weissologia then Acnologia... then lastly, me." Sophia said while smirking. (A/N: The "..." means she's announcing more names.) "O...k... But I thought Sting and Rogue killed Skiadrum and Weissologia." Lucy replied, dumbfounded. "Oh my Heaven's no! Sting and Rogue nearly killed them or in other words until they were on the brink of death but Skiadrum and Weissologia just pretended to be dead then when Sting and Rogue were gone... Your mother, Layla brought them back here and healed them with mine and Grandinee's help. But, unfortunately, your mother used up all her magic on healing Skiadrum and Weissologia and that's how she really died." Sophia explained, frowning at the last part. Lucy was in a state of shock, she couldn't reply until she finally found her voice, "E-Eh?! Bu-But she died because of a sickness..." "She faked a death." Sophia stated, frowning. "I see..." "We truly apologize, Lucy-sama... It's our fault she died." Skiadrum and Weissologia muttered sadly, looking down. Lucy sighed sadly before smiling at the two dragons, that took all the dragons by surprise. "It's okay, she wanted you two to live so live your lives happily and to the fullest!" "Hai, Lucy-sama!" Skiadrum and Weissologia looked up and all the dragons smiled at Lucy, happily. "Let's go training!" Lucy grinned once she said that sentence. All the dragons also grinned and replied, "Aye!".

+ FIVE MONTHS AFTER TRAINING WITH THE DRAGONS PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY +

PLACE : Backyard, Garden.

Igneel went up to Lucy and asked her a question that stopped Lucy's heartbeat for a quick while, "How's Natsu, Lucy-sama?" "He's fine." "I see... Anything else you can share with me concerning Natsu?" "He has a girlfriend and he kicked me out of the team calling me a weakling and a damsel in distress..." "WHAT?! I'll hit him hard once I see him." Igneel had a dark aura arround him while Lucy stared at him with no emotion. "How can you hit him?" "Oh! (A/N: Insert Igneel grinning like a fool at this part.) By the end of your training, we - dragons - will give you these magical keys so that you can summon us anytime!" Igneel said still grinning like a fool. "Oh, ok!" Lucy said smiling happily.

_ WHILE IGNEEL WAS BUSY ON PLANNING ON HOW TO KILL NATSU, LUCY WENT TO METALICANA _

"How's Gajeel, Luycy-sama?" "He's fine and he found his mate." "Oh really~? (A/N: Insert Metalicana's sinister grin here) Who is this "mate" (A/N: Insert Metalicana - stupidly - doing air quotes here.) "Levy McGarden." Metalicana then raised his fist in the air and yelled, "YOSH!"

_ WHILE METALICANA WAS CELEBRATING FOR GAJEEL, LUCY WENT TO GRANDINEE _

"How's Wendy-chan, Lucy-sama?" "Wendy's fine and she also found her mate." "Oh ok! Who's her mate?" "Romeo Conbolt!" They both smiled.

_ WHILE GRANDINEE WAS BUSY PLANNING WENDY AND ROMEO'S WEDDING, LUCY WENT TO THE TWIN DRAGONS _

"How's Rogue?" "And Sting?" "Umm... Gomen... I haven't met them."

* * *

Hi, Minna-san! Me and my friend decided this is after Tenrou, so I guess you can say there's a bit of a twist.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy said, "They're popular", all the dragons appeared out of nowhere to listen to the three's conversation. "Then, how did you know them?" asked a curious Sophia, whom might I add is a matchmaker and she \was currently thinking who would be the perfect guy or mate for Lucy. "They're popular." came Lucy's simple reply. All the dragons nodded their heads as a sign that they understand and some muttering 'oh ok'. Weissologia, whom was nodding his head the whole time like bubblehead (A/N: Sorry if I spelled it wrong) suddenly grinned like a moron, "Oh~ So they're popular, eh?" "Uhh... Yeah, that's what I just said." "Oh... Really?" Skiadrum shook his head at the stupidity of his partner. At Weissologia's stupidity some dragons laughed, some grinned and the rest including Lucy, sweatdropped while Weissologia was clueless to what was happening around him. He was thinking of Sting being popular.

~ Inside Weissologia's Mind ~

Hmmm... So Sting is popular... I wonder if he has found his mate already... I hope he isn't some sort of playboy..."

~ Reality ~

Weissologia's P.O.V.

"-logia! Weissologia!" 'What?' Oh, I snapped back to reality just to see Lucy-sama and the other dragons staring at me as if I had grown two heads. "...What?" "To tell you simply, Sting has not yet found his mate and he IS a playboy" Lucy-sama said. Oh... I forgot she could read minds. She was smirking at me and all the other dragons except Acnologia, Skiadrum, Sophia and Grandinee laughed at me! ME! The GREAT and ALMIGHTY Light Dragon, Weissologia! Hmph! They have no respect. Peop- I mean... Dragons these days, no respect. Tch.

NO ONE's P.O.V.

While Weissologia was fighting with himself mentally, Sophia talked to Lucy. "Lucy-sama, since you are done with your training, you may go back to Fiore tomorrow" "Hai."

+ THE NEXT DAY, THE DRAGONS SAID 'GOODBYE' TO LUCY AND LIKEWISE THEN LUCY TELEPORTED HERSELF TO FIORE AND ENDED UP IN FRONT OF THE HEARTFILIA MANSION + (A/N: Sorry, it seems like it's in a hurry. :( By the way, the Heartfilia Mansion, in this story, did not get robbed but Lucy's father is dead because of a sickness in this story. )

Lucy went into her the Heartfilia Mansion, into her room then looked at herself in the mirror thinking, 'I hope this'll be a great day'. She smiled softly at that thought.

_ LUCY DECIDED TO VISIT FAIRY TAIL OR TO BE MORE SPECIFIC, TO VISIT MAKAROV _

As Lucy got near to the Fairy Tail guild, she saw two figures standing at the front of Fairy Tail's guild doors. When she got nearer, she found out that those two figures happened to Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. They looked like they were waiting for someone. When she got really close to them, they noticed her presence and stared at her and she stared back at them with no emotion. "What are you doing here? Near the Fairy Tail guild, to be more precise." Lucy asked, cautiously. Rogue answered, "We came here to pick you up, Lucy Heartfilia." "Fro thinks so too~." 'How cute, an exceed that is cosplaying as a frog that speaks in third person.' Lucy thought. "Why?" Lucy asked and this time, Sting answered "It's our Master's orders. He told us to come here and pick up a blondie whose name is Lucy Heartfilia." "Ok... How come Fairy Tail hasn't caught you?" "Master put some kind of spell on us that leaves un undetected by other guilds" Sting explained. 'I had no idea he could sound smart. Sting has a maroon colored exceed whom is wearing a blue vest that has no button. While Rogue has a green colored exceed whom is wearing a pink frog suit. ' Lucy thought. After five minutes of silence, Rogue - surprisingly - spoke, "We are here to pick you up, so let's go Lucy-san." "Of course, let's go then." and so they left to walk - yes, WALK - towards Sabertooth's Castle. (A/N: Yes, castle. It's far but since they're dragon slayers, they're fast and they have exceeds. ;) )

_ WITH LUCY AND THE TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS' WAY TO SABERTOOTH'S CASTLE _

_ HALF-WAY TO SABERTOOTH'S CASTLE, NEAR TO THE END OF THE FOREST _

While Lucy was walking ahead of them, Frosch and Lector in her arms both sleeping, Sting whispered to Rogue "Hey Bro, don't you think blondie's pretty hot?" (A/N: Lucy can't hear them since she was busy looking at the sleeping exceeds. :3 ) "I'm not interested." "Oh come on Rogue, I know you're interested." "You don't know anything, Sting." "Jerk." "You sound like a girl." "Tch. Geez, what's gotten into your pants lately?" Rogue didn't reply, instead he just glared at his partner. Snapping back to reality, Lucy stopped walking and so did the two other dragon slayers. Lucy sighed and said, "You two should know when to shut up since I can hear you clearly." The two exceeds woke up. "How Lucy-san?" Frosch asked, curiously. "I'm a dragon slayer." That answer got them surprised."What element?" asked Lector. "I'm an elemental dragon slayer." Sting, Rogue and Lector's jaws dropped. Frosch's - adorable - eyes got twice bigger than its original size. After two minutes, they got back to normal. They continued walking. Sting spoke up, "So... Where's your exceed? Do you have one? Are all of your dragon slaying magic from lacrimas?" Lucy got annoyed by his questions, "Yes, I have an exceed. She's sleeping with my friends and no, I was trained by the dragons themselves. Anymore questions?" "How is that, Lucy-san? Me and Sting killed Skiadrum and Weissologia and the other dragons disappeared on July 7 X777." Rogue said. Lucy sighed but answered, "My mom healed them when she was the Queen of Dragons and now, I'm the Queen of Dragons since my mom died healing your dragons and I have each their keys and the key to Dragon Realm." Sting suddenly yelled, "Guys! We're here!"

_ STING PUSHED THE GUILD DOORS OPEN _

Everyone except Minerva and Master Jiemma, whom were in the Master's office, yelled, "WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH!" "I'm not dreaming...am I?" Lucy asked. "No, you're not." Rogue answered. "Yeah! Welcome to the most strongest guild of all!" Sting boasted. "Why am I here?" "To join, Miss Lucy." answered Rufus. "That is, if you're strong." grinned Orga. Lucy suddenly had a dark aura around her, "Are YOU implying that I'M WEAK?!" with that said, she gave Orga a death glare. "N-No..." Orga said, frightened backing away slowly. Lucy stopped glaring at him and her dark aura vanished as she said one word : "Good". Orga fainted. Everyone else sweatdropped. "Umm... Is he okay...?" Lucy asked. "Yeah... Just bear with him. He calls all new comers weak but in the end he's always the one whose beaten up." Sting explained. "Well... It is true..." Rogue said. "Fro thinks so too..." Fro also said. "But, Sting-kun is still the strongest!" Lector exclaimed. Lucy rolled her eyes then replied, "Arrogant like the owner himself." "HEY!" screamed Sting and Lector in unison. "Hi." Lucy replied lazily. "OI!" yelled Sting. "Don't say oi, it sounds like a pig saying oink." Lucy explained with no emotion in her voice. Rogue, on the outside was emotionless but in the inside he was laughing. Frosch and Yukino giggled and everyone else except Lucy, Sting, Minerva, Lector, Yukino and Master Jiemma snickered. Then, Sting and Lector went to the darkest corner of the castle and sulked. After everyone stopped what they were doing except Sting, Lector, Lucy, Minerva and Master Jiemma, Rogue told Lucy that Master Jiemma is waiting for her in his office. "Hai, hai! Lighten up will you?" came Lucy's cheery answer, she raised Rogue's chin, let it go and then went to the Master's office. Rogue blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Replies to:

Guest - _Hi! ^_^ Thank you and I plan on publishing at least 1 chapter per day until Sunday, April 6. :)_

Little Indian Girl - _Hi! ^_^ Thank you and I am sorry if it's short. :(_

Angelo del Cielo Nero - _Hi! ^_^ No offense taken. I'm so sorry if it seems like it's in a hurry but I don't really know how to explain Lucy's training. I have some of my friends helping me with my other stories and I don't want to be a burden to them. I think they're busy with their own stories right now. :)_

AnimeLuver778 - _Hi! ^_^Thank you! :)_

Paname - _Hi! ^_^ I hope this re-written version will be better compared to the old version of this story. If you read the old version of this story BEFORE I deleted it, you would've seen how much it sucked. ^_^"_

XXdeathgrimreaperXX - _Hi! ^_^ Thank you! :)_

* * *

_ ON LUCY'S WAY TO JIEMMA'S OFFICE, SHE SAW MINERVA GOING HER WAY _

Not knowing what to say or do, Lucy stopped walking and said - more like asked - "Hi...?". Minerva ignored Lucy and went past her. 'Geez... What's wrong with her?' Lucy thought. "Just ignore Milady's attitude. She's always like that. Please bear with her." I turned around and found Rogue looking at me. I nodded my head, turned around and went towards Jiemma's office. Once she was at the door, she knocked twice. Lucy heard a rough "come in" and she came in. There, she saw... HER UNCLE?! Seeing her shock, Jiemma decided to speak first hoping that she remembers him, "Nice to see you again, My dear neice." "U-U-UNCLE JIEMMA?!" Jiemma sighed before continuing, "Good, you remember. So Lucille, have you seen your cousin?" Lucy sighed but replied, "Yes, yes I did but unfortunately, she ignored me. She probably sees me as the weak Lucy Heartfilia I was. (A/N: Sorry if you love Lucy, I also love Lucy but I had no idea what else to type.) Jiemma chuckled, "I understand. Anyway, I told Sting and Rogue to bring you here so that I could ask you if you would like to join Sabertooth." "Sure, Uncle." "Great! Where do you want your mark and what color?" Lucy points at her waist on the left side, front and said "Here and black." Jiemma stamps her waist saying, "Welcome to Sabertooth! Now tell Minerva to go here, I need to talk to you both together." "mmmk." Lucy went outside and she saw Minerva talking with Sting, Rogue and Rufus. Lucy tapped Minerva on her shoulder and when Minerva turned around, she glared at Lucy coldly. "What do you want, blondie?!" "Shut up, you purple haired-chinese freak! Uncle Jiemma wants you in his office, now!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BLONDIE?!" "YOU HEARD ME, YOU PURPLE HAIRED-CHINESE FREAK!" "Why you lit-" Irritated, Jiemma went out of his office and yelled, "THAT IS ENOUGH! Minerva and Lucille in my office, NOW!" with that said, Minerva, Jiemma and Lucy went Jiemma's office. While their argument was happening, the whole guild watched with wide eyes and their jaws dropped to the ground. Some of them fell of their chair anime-style and some fainted.

_ IN THE MASTER'S OFFICE _

As Jiemma sat down on his chair, he look at Lucy and Minerva. He sighed and said "Minerva meet your long lost cousin, Lucille" As expected, Minerva reacted in a violent way, "This THING can't be Lucille! This thing is a fairy named Lucy Heartfilia!" "She used to be a fair and Lucy Heartfilia was just her FAKE name. Am I right, Lucille?" "Yep." "Prove it that you're Lucille!" screamed a still not conviced Minerva. "How do I prove to you that I am myself when well... I'm myself...? Lucy was confused. 'Wow... She must be Lucille... She's still a bit stupid. I guess I believe her.' thought Minerva. "Yep! You're Lucille! Nice to see you again, Lulu!" Minerva said as she hugged Lucille. "Oh! And sorry about earlier." "Same here" Lucille said as she smiled and hugged her back. A few seconds after the 'hug fest' they let each other go. "Ok! Minerva, introduce your cousin to everyone in the guild. Lucille, if possible, change your style of clothing, dye your hair and wear contact lenses so that no one in the G.M.G. can know who you really are." Jiemma said. Lucille, once again, looked confused. "What's a G.M.G.?" "G.M.G. means Grand Magic Games and it's hosted once a year, every year. Its purpose is to see how strong each guild is as a team AND individual. Last year us Sabers ranked 1st." Minerva explained looking at Lucille as her face looked from confusion to understanding. "Oh ok. What's the rank of Fairy Tail?" at Lucy's question, both Minerva and Jiemma smirked. Minerva answered Lucille, "Thanks to the whole Tenrou incident, for the past seven years, Fairy Tail has been ranked the weakest and lowest guild. "Oh ok. Miner-" "Call me like you used to when we were kids." "Ok... Min-chan, want to go shopping with me?" "After I introduce you to everyone." "...Fine" "Bye Father!" "Bye Uncle!" Jiemma simply nodded in reply.

_ WHEN LUCILLE AND MINERVA EXITED JIEMMA'S OFFICE _

Everyone was shocked to see the two suddenly go well as if they were friends! "Everyone! Shut up and listen up!" Everyone looked at Minerva waiting for her to talk. "I would like you all to meet my long lost cousin, Lucille. Now, as much as I'd love to introduce each and every one of you, I won't. Simply because, Lucille already knows everyone here except Kyuki, Yukino, Orga and Rufus. So those four mages I mentioned stand up!" Kyuki, Yukino, Orga and Rufus stood up. "Alright. You four introduce yourselves and your magic to Lucille. First off, Yukino then Kyuki followed by Orga and lastly, Rufus. Yukino took one step forward and said, "Hello. My name is Yukino Aguria, my magic is Celestial Spirit Magic. It's nice to meet you, Lucille-sama." "Nice to meet you too, Yu-chan. I hope it's okay if I call you that and please no honorifics. Just call me Lucille." "Hai, Lucille." "Ok, Yukino, sit down." Yukino took a step backward and sat down. Kyuki stepped forward, "Hello, Lucille. My name is Kyuki Wolf. My magic is Wolf Slaying magic. Me and Orga are mates. It is nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too. What is your type of Wolf Slaying magic?" "Shadow and I can also turn into a wolf." "Cool!" Kyuki smiled and I smiled back. "Kyuki, sit down." Kyuki took a step backward and sat down. "Hi, my name is Orga Nanagear and my magic Black Lightning God Slayer magic. Nice to meet you." "Hi and nice to meet you too, Orga." "Orga, sit down" Orga sat down. Rufus took a step forward and bowed "Hello, Miss Lucy. My name is Rufus Lohr. My magic is Memory Make Magic. It is a pleasure to meet. You will surely be recored in my memory." Rufus said as he knelt down on one knee in front of Lucille and kissed the top of Lucille's right hand. Lucy blushed and said, "Th-Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you too, Rufus." "Rufus, sit down." "Yes, Milady." Rufus went back to his seat and sat down. "Ok. Lulu introduce yourself to everyone in the guild and your powers." "Ok... Hi, everyone. My name is Lucille and I am an elemental dragon slayer. Also, I have six other powers and those are Celestial Spirit, Teleportation, Magic Archive, Telepathy, Mind Reading and lastly, Memory Make. Now, I'm the Queen of Dragons." Everyone in the guild, except Minerva and Jiemma, stared at Lucille in awe. Some saying 'wow.'. Sting suddenly said, "I have a question." "What it is?" "How do you know the rest of us and our magic?" "I read information you from my Magic Archive." "Oh... Ok." Lucille then said, "Ok... Yu-chan, Kyuki-chan and Min-chan, want to go shopping with me?" Mentioned girl replied a 'hai' in unison. Before the four girls left, they said a quick 'Bye, everyone!'. Everyone in guild - except Jiemma, he was in his office - replied a 'Bye!'.

_ WHEN THE FOUR GIRLS REACHED THE MALL _

= YUKINO WENT TO A MAGIC SHOP =  
= KYUKI WENT TO A WEAPON SHOP =  
= MINERVA WENT TO THE DEPARTMENT STORE =  
= LUCILLE WENT TO BUY CLOTHES FROM VICTORIA'S SECRET =


	6. Chapter 6

_I deleted the "For Guest" thingy. XD So this is chapter 6 :) Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

+ AFTER SHOPPING +

LUCILLE's P.O.V.

After shopping, Minerva thought that we could have a sleepover with the other girls at her apartment. Kyuki said that she wants to bring her 'mate' with her and Minerva approved of it but Orga didn't want to come because he's the only guy. That's why Yukino suggested that we should invite the rest of the boys too. At first, the boys didn't want to go because it was too girly but then, that's when Minerva glared and threatened them. The horrified males directly agreed after Minerva threatened to cut their 'manly' (A/N: Insert Lucy snickering here.) part while they sleep.

During the sleepover, we played board games and stuff and then Minerva suggest that they should play Truth or Dare while smirking. I refused to play it but since everybody wanted to play, I joined them. Yukino spun the bottle first and it pointed to Kyuki, "T or D?" " Dare me!" "I dare you to tell me who saw you naked first." Kyuki blushed, we smirked well... Sting looked troubled for some reason. "...Sting." We gasped, Yukino looked hurt, Kyuki blushing, Sting scared and Orga... Pissed. Orga picked up Kyuki and left Minerva's apartment to do...whatever . I spoke awkwardly, "O...kay... Who's turn?" Sting said he himself will do it so when Sting spun the bottle it pointed to me. Me, being me, chose Dare and Sting smirked. He told me to should buy ice cream and smear it all over my face. After I did the dare, they all laughed. I rolled my eyes and spun the bottle, it landed on Rufus. "Truth, Miss Lucy." I blushed at his voice 'He's hot.' I thought 'What the?! What am I thinking?!' "Who's your crush?" He blushed but replied, "...you, Miss Lucy."Sting and Rogue had a jealous aura around them while Rufus and I blushed. Minerva and Yukino laughed hysterically. He spun the bottle and it landed on Minerva "Truth, Dirty Dare or Dare, Milady?" "Dare." "I dare you to hug Miss Lucy's stuff panda." "Ok! Piece of cake!" Minerva hugged MY Panda-chan. After she did the dare, she spun the bottle and it landed on Rogue. "T or D?" "...Dare." Minerva smirked... I feel bad for Rogue now... "I dare you to sleep with nothing but boxers tonight." "...Fine." me and Yukino blushed, Sting, Minerva and Rufus smirking and Rogue glared at the ground.

After playing Truth or Dare, we decided to sleep but I went to the kitchen first to wash the ice cream off of my face but Sting followed me and licked some ice cream off of my face to 'tease' me. Rogue then stepped into the kitchen so he could brush his teeth. I yelled at Sting to not to do that ever again or else I'll kill him. Rogue just ignore me and Sting at first and continued to brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth, I thought that I should brush my teeth too. When I turned on the faucet to get my toothbrush wet, Sting turned it off to tease me again. I stared at him with my mouth open then started to smear the toothpaste - which were on my toothbrush - on Sting's face. Then Sting said "Hey weirdo! I'm not your teeth!" Then Sting started to tickle me until I was on the ground laughing with Sting. Rogue had a tint of jealousy because me and Sting were having fun with each other. Out of nowhere Rufus appeared beside Rogue and also felt jealous for the exact same reason. They stopped Sting from tickling me and told Sting, "Would you quit it!" Sting replied "The hell? Why do you two care?!" Rogue and Rufus blushed but they just went out of the kitchen so nobody can see it.

I stood up from the ground and said "What's up with them?" Sting shrugged his shoulders and replied "I dunno. I better go to sleep now." I smiled at him and said "Okay! Good Night!" Sting blushed when I smiled at him and went out of the kitchen too. After brushing my teeth I went out of the kitchen and slept on bed in the Guest Room.

* * *

**ARIGATOU FOR YOUR HELP, MAXINE-CHAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will probably sound sort of selfish but, I won't update Chapter 8 until this story gets a total of 25 reviews, at least.**

**That's all. Thank you. :)**

* * *

+ THE NEXT DAY +

LUCILLE's P.O.V.

After everyone - except Frosch and Lector - woke up and got ready, we all went our way towards the guild. Frosch and Lector both in my arms. Our travel to the guild was short but quiet. Once we got in the guild, every Saber quietly lined up (A/N: Like the episode where Lector disappeared/Like soldiers.) and patiently waited for Uncle to say something. "Ne, Min-chan, what do you think Uncle's announcement will be?" "Probably the partcipants for this year's Grand Magic Games." "I see... Thanks." "No problem." 'I hope I'll be partcipate... I want to show Natsu how strong I am.' I thought, determined. Uncle's voiced boomed throughout the halls of the guild, "The participants of this year's Grand Magic Games are Lucille, Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga. The substitutes are Minerva, Kyuki and Yukino. Show them how strong Sabers are!" "Hai!" "To make the skies roar... To make the earth boil... To make the seas silent. That is SABERTOOTH!" "Hai!" "You have two months before the G.M.G. so if I were you, I would train. Got it?" "Hai!"

+ 2 MONTHS LATER +

(A/N: Sorry, I didn't have anything interesting to write. Please forgive me! :( )

NOBODY's P.O.V.

_ AT A HOTEL _

Lucille was humming a random song while staring out the window while the guys were sitted randomly and were listening to Lucille's soft humming when she suddenly asked, "Do you guys think we can beat the other guilds?". "Yeah! We will totally beat all the other guilds!" Sting exclaimed which Orga, Rogue and Rufus replied with a simple, "yes, Lucille/Lucille-san/Miss Lucille.". Suddenly Lucille turned into a chibi version of herself and whined, "Why didn't we bring the other girls~?" That caused the boys blush. Rufus cleared his throat and said, "Milady said that since the three of them are substitutes they'll train on their own." Lucille turned back to normal and turned emotionless. She sighed and spoke, "Ok... Anyway, tomorrow is the G.M.G., the guild's going to meet us there at Sky City (A/N: Where the G.M.G. is being held. Made up place. No insulting or whatsoever.) so pack your things and we'll go to the Train Station in 3 hours. It's 9 am now. The trip to Sky City is one hour. It'll take us 30 minutes from the Train Station to Start Hotel if we walk." "Hai." were their replies.

+ 3 HOURS LATER +

_ IN THE TRAIN STATION _

- THEY WENT IN THE TRAIN AND WHEN THE TRAIN STARTED MOVING -

The Dragon Duo immediately turned green. Lucy giggled and said, "You guys look pathetic!" "Fro thinks so too!" "Uhh... Sting-kun is still the best!...?" Lector said unsure of what to say. Orga snickered. Rufus smiled evilly and said, "This will be recorded in my memories." The Dragon Duo were too weak to answer due to their motion sickness so instead they glared at their "partners".

_ IN STAR HOTEL _

"Woah! This hotel is huge!" Lucille said looking around. Rufus and Rogue nodded but said nothing. Sting simply said, "Woah!". "Hmph. It's small, if you ask me." "That's because you're huge Orga." As Lucille said that, she sweatdropped. "Fro thinks so too!" Orga sulked in the cornor while Sting, Lector, Rogue and Rufus snickered. Lucille sighed and said that she's going to take a walk alone. Rogue and Sting nodded. While Frosch and Lector were waving bye, Orga still sulking and Rufus reminded her, "Stay safe and remember, come back before or on 11:30pm. The Elimination Round will start at 12 midnight." "Ok. Thanks, Rufus." "You're welcome, Miss Lucille."

_ AT THE PARK _

ROGUE's P.O.V.

While Lucille-san was walking aimlessly, she had no idea I was following her. Secretly, of course. I saw Lucille-san look at her right, where she found Natsu-san, Erza, Gray and Lisanna. Lucille-san seemed deep in thought like she was remember her past. (A/N: She was remembering the day Natsu removed her from the team.) Lucille-san cried, made a move to run but she bumped into me. When she looked up, she seemed shock - much to my surprise - but what surprised me most was when she hugged me and cried onto my chest. I didn't what to do so I hugged her back and carried her back to the hotel bridal style. Rufus and Orga were already asleep. Sting looked pissed while Lucy fell asleep minutes ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**_REPLIES TO REVIEWS :_**

_ .744 : Thank you, Princess! ^_^_

_Guest : Thank you and I will. :)_

_rolu forever : Hai OwO_

_anime star99 : Thank you! ^_^_

_Inlovewithsting : Wow! Really? That's a lot of times O_O Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that. :)_

_Guest : Thanks! :)_

_Guest : Hai OwO_

_Shouko Heart : XD Hai! ^_^_

_Matchmakingdove1028 : Thanks :D_

_Guest : Thank you. :)_

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : As you've probably read from the summary, this is a Lucy Harem. :)_

_Fun shine girl : Thank you and I will. :)_

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : As you've read from a couple of chapters ago, Lucy can read minds. :)_

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : What do you mean she's a bit "OP"? Out of Place? How is that? :/_

_La la : Thanks and I will. :)_

_AnimexXxLuvver : Hai OwO Thank you :)_

_Matchmakingdove1028 : There's going to be a poll soon about the final pairing. :) I'm sorry, this fanfic is a Lucy harem. :(_

_Sticy and Rolu : Thank you and I will keep writing. :)_

_Matchmakingdove1028 : XD_

_Invisibly Invincable : Thank you :)_

_Guest : Here's chapter 8! :D_

_Little Indian Girl : :D_

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : No offense taken._

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : IDK how to train her. ._. I don't have beta and my friend is 'enjoying' her classes so I can't really bother her. ._._

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! NEXT TARGET : 10 MORE REVIEWS OwO**

**Sorry if I sound selfish _ _" :(**

* * *

_NOBODY's P.O.V._

Sting, Rogue and the exceeds decided to go for a walk. During their walk, it was silent. When Sting, annoyed by the silence, decided to talk. "Lucille is still cute, don't you think so, Rogue?" "Well, I agree but sh-" "No buts! If you agree then you agree." "...Whatever.". Everything was silent once again when a girl around the age of 8 said, "Mommy! Mommy! Aren't they Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers?". Her mother whispered to her, "Yes, Honey. Make sure you never make them angry, okay?" "Ok, Mommy!" 'They think we can't hear them when we can.' Sting thought annoyed. '...I wonder how Lucille is doing' Rogue thought. Suddenly 15 men showed up in front of them and demanded a fight. Sting accepted their 'request' in fighting rather arrogantly while Rogue just nodded.

+ ONE HOUR LATER +

All of the 15 - stupid - men who challenged Sting and Rogue were now on the ground either unconcious or in a coma. Sting was smirking arrogantly while Rogue remained emotionless and Lector was snickering while Frosch was smiling when suddenly a mage with pink hair showed up with a girl who has white hair and a blue cat trailing behind him. Sting, Rogue and the exceeds - Lector and Frosch - stared shock at the pink haired mage when suddenly Sting smirked saying, "You're..." Rogue finished, "Natsu Dragneel...". By now, Rogue was emotionless once again, Sting still smirking and Lector and Frosch staring at Happy - the blue exceed- whom stared back. Once the pink haired mage named Natsu saw their guild marks, he glared at the two Dragon Slayers in front of him. The white haired mage named Lisanna looked at Lector and Frosch. "Well, it looks like you're with one of your fairy friends ne, Pinky-chan~?" Sting said trying to get Natsu to fight him. Natsu, of course got mad, and was ready to punch Sting. "It's SALMON!" "Whatever... Pinky."

_ EXCEED's GROUP AND LISANNA _

After some staring, Lector finally said, "Look Fro, a stupid looking cat!" as he pointed at Happy. Frosch also pointed at Happy saying, "Stupid.". Happy had a shock look on his blue furred face. "They talk!" At this, Lisanna sweatdropped. "E-Etto... Happy, they're exceeds just like you so of course they talk. Happy looked confused at first then he finally registered what they said and looked annoyed (T-T) "Bu-But... Gah, I'm not stupid!" Lector stopped pointing along with Fro and said, "Yes, you are stupid, Stupid!" "Fro thinks so too!" "OI! Stop insulting Happy or I'll burn you alive!" Natsu screamed enraged. Once Fro registered what Natsu screamed, she (A/N: She's a she in this fanfiction.) cried, "R-Ro-Rogue-k-ku-kun...!" this made Rogue angry. Although he didn't show it, he was enraged, but he looked emotionless. "Natsu Dragneel, if you want to hurt Frosch then you're going to have to go through me." Rogue said sternly and if you listened close enough, you could hear venom laced on every word on that sentenced Rogue just said. "Yeah, me too." Sting said, surprisingly, his face void of emotions. "Sting-kun and Rogue-kun could beat you with a single punch!" Lector cheered. Natsu, being idiotic, said, "Bring it on, Weaklings! I'll first roast alive that dumb frog!". That statement made Frosch cry harder if that was even possible "Waaahh! Rogue-kun, Sting-kun, Lector-kun, he's so mean! Waaaah!" Lisanna felt pity for the cosplaying exceed and walked towards Frosch when she was suddenly stopped by the White Dragon Slayer, Sting. "Tch. Where do you think you're going, Fairy?" "My name is Lisanna Strauss not Fairy AND I was just going to comfort your friend." "I don't care about your name. Heck, I didn't even ask for it! Your weak 'comrade' Pinky over there made her cry and you think we'll let you near her?!" While Rogue and Lector were busy trying to cheer up Frosch, Sting and Lisanna were arguing about either Lisanna's name, Frosch or both, Natsu thought this was a good time to attack Rogue and took his chance to do so but was stopped by a dark AND muderous aura. The once crowded street filled with people watching the 'fight' was now empty. Only the three exceeds, the four mages and the person showing off such aura were the only ones left on that very street. Suddenly, a voice filled with so much venom that made Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Lisanna - Lector was still comforting Frosch - flinch, said, "Oi, oi, oi. What do you think you're doing, Salamander?" That question made everyone freeze on their spot. Everyone except the crying exceed. Everyone turned to the voice - except Frosch - and-


	9. Chapter 9

_anime star99 : Ok :)_

_ .744 : Ok :)_

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : Because that's how she was in my old story. I wasn't finish re-writing all the chapters. ._._

_Little Indian Girl : Thanks :)_

_Juliaknc1104 : Thanks. :)_

_Matchmakingdove1028 : Let's find out in this chapter. ;)_

_AnimeLuver778 : Aye and thanks. :)_

_Juliaknc1104 : Yeah... Here's the new chapter. :)_

_Juliaknc1104 : Thanks and ok. :)_

_Juliaknc1104 : Thanks. :)_

_Leafeon51 P: Yes? What about Lucille? :)_

**Short chapter ahead.**

**Warning :**

**Every time someone flames me, I'll either not post for a month or I will post but only a short chapter( around 500 words). So far, only one person flamed me.**

**I am the type of person who does NOT take flames well.**

* * *

_ NORMAL P.O.V. _

"Who are you?!" said Natsu as he looked at the voice's direction. Both, Sting and Rogue instantly recognized the voice. "Baka! Do you have some sort of death wish?! Don't yell at her like that unless you do have one!" yelled Sting, eyes narrowing dangerously at Natsu. "Her name is Lucille." said Rogue clamly although he was glaring at Lisanna whenever she got near Frosch. "Wait... You can't be... Lucy?! Is that you?!" exclaimed Lisanna as her eyes widened in shock. "It can't be Lucy! Aye...?" Happy looked like he saw a ghost. "Lu-Luce?" "I can assure you, Fairies, that I am not Lucy. As Rogue had mentioned earlier, I am Lucille." Lucille explained calmly as she stepped out of the shadows and in front of the three Fairies and four Sabers.

_ STING's P.O.V. _

"You can't be Lucy-san... right?" Moron, didn't she just say she isn't?! Annoying and stupid fairies... "Lucy...? What are you doing with these guys? Now this is getting irritating me. Lucille seemed annoyed. "I told you I am not Lucy! I'm Lucille!" "Oh yeah?!" Stupid Salamander... "Yeah!" "Come at me, Bitch!" "You do have a death wish Natsu-san" I sweatdropped. " Let him be Sting... He made Frosch cry." Frosch sobbed. "Lu-Lucille-chan..." Lucille sighed irritatedly. "Hmph... I'm wasting my time here... Sting, Rogue, Lector! Let's go back to the hotel, NOW!" She said as she picked up a sobbing Frosch and began to walk back to the hotel. "Hai!" Lector said as he began following Lucille. "OI!" Natsu is really starting to annoy me.

_ NATSU's P.O.V. _

"We will deal with you at the G.M.G., Salamander" says the weirdo as she left with the other Sabers. Sabers are weird and weak.

LUCILLE's P.O.V.

+ 11:45PM AT THE THE HOTEL +

Frosch was still sobbing that I started to get annoyed. Rogue tried to cheer him up, "Please... stop crying, Frosch... I'll protect you, I promise." She seemed to stop sobbing, "Ok, Rogue-kun! Arigatou!" Frosch said as she wiped her tears away. Rogue smiled a little and nodded his head at the little cosplaying exceed. "Get ready! It's 11:55pm!" I yelled.

* * *

**Information :**

**A. Lucy has an exceed.**

**B. I'm going to add 3 OCs to Lucy's Harem.**

**C. Room Arrangements :**

ROOM 901: ROGUE AND LUCY

ROOM: 902: STING AND YUKINO

ROOM 903: RUFUS AND MINERVA

ROOM 904: ORGA AND KYUKI

**D. PARTICIPANTS:**

Sabertooth: Lucille, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Orga. The substitutes are Minerva, Yukino and Kyuki.

Fairy Tail A Team: Natsu, Lissana, Erza, Gray, and Juvia. The substitute is Elfman.

Fairy Tail B Team: MiraJane, Gajeel, Laxus, Mystogan (Jellal), and Cana. The substitute is Levy.

Lamia Scale: Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Toby and Yuka. The substitute is Sherry.

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, and Rabbit (Nichiya). The substitute is Blaze, Blake and Blade (OCs of mine.)

Mermaid Heel: Kagura, Ariana, Beth, Risley, and Cat-Woman (Milliana). The substitute is Ariel (OC)

Quattro Cerberus: Rocker, War-Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly, and Semmes. The substitutes is Bacchus.

Raven Tail: Flare, Obra, Alexei, Kurohebi, and Nullpuding. No substitute.


	10. Chapter 10

_anime star99 : Okay and thanks. :)_

_Angelo del Cielo Nero : Yep and thanks. :)_

_Little Indian Girl : I know and thanks. :)_

_zin-chan-luvs-u : O_O ...wow. Okay, thanks. :) Don't worry, I'll re-write 2 stories of your choosing and publish them as soon as I'm finish re-writing one chapter since you were one of the first people I've met and became friends with here in . :) Bye! ^o^_

_Matchmakingdove1028 : Hai... Gomene! _ One of the reasons why I deleted my other stories and decided to re-write this story is because of too much flames Q-Q ok :)_

**As you've noticed, it hasn't reached 10 reviews but because of a friend of mine, I decided to publish this short chapter. :)  
One of the first people I've met and became friends with here in , zin-chan-luvs-u. Her review made me laugh and it got me to publish a mini-chapter. :)**

* * *

_ NORMAL P.O.V. _

As the clock indicated that it's 11:50pm, out of nowhere, a holographic image of Mato appeared in the sky making it look like a giant pumpkin with a body, floating in mid-air. 'It' spoke, "Alrighty, kabo! Konbanwa Minna, kabo! Minna, kabo! Today is the beginning of the Grand Magic Game, kabo! The first competition is simple, kabo! All you have to do is race through the Sky Labyrinth, kabo! I'll make my announcement short since you have ten minutes before midnight, kabo! The Sky Labyrinth has troia on it so no need to worry Dragon Slayers, kabo! Only the first eight guilds who passed will be able to proceed to the next competition, kabo! All five members must make it to the goal together or else the whole team will be disqualified, kabo! 104 guilds are currently participating in this year's G.M.G. so good luck, kabo! Remember, only the first eight guilds will be able to proceed to the next competition, kabo!" As 'it' finished talking, it disappeared. All the guilds prepared for the first competition.

_ STAR HOTEL (Sabertooth) _

Minerva started talking, "Ok, since Lulu is asleep, we sho-" but was rudely cut off by Sting, "should wake her up!". Minerva hit Sting on the back of his head, hard. "Don't you dare, Blonde Bee!" "Itaii! Why not?!" "She'll turn all demonic if you wake her from her slumber." "Oh... Wait... Did you- Did you call me 'Blonde Bee' just now?!" "No, I called you that a while ago not now, Blonde Bimbo!" Sting was about to retort to the oh-so-calm Minerva when Rufus spoke, "How did you know that she will turn demonic, Milady?" Minerva sighed but replied nontheless, "I know so because when we were little, I woke her up and she nearly killed me for waking her up from her dream in Candy Land." "...Oh ok." Sting stupidly said.

+ 1 MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS LATER +

"CANDY LAND?!" exclaimed shock Saber mages and exceeds. Then they laughed excluding Merri, Minerva and Lucille, whom was still sleeping. "URUSAI! The G.M.G. starts in 4 minutes! Sting, you carry her! Kyuki, Yukino, Frosch, Lector and Merri, you five will be coming with me and father to go to the stadium! Got it?" "Hai!" were their replies.

+ 30 SECONDS LATER +

"Who's Merri?" asked shock Sabertooth mages and exceeds excluding Merri, Minerva and Lucille, whom is still surprisingly sleeping. "Fro asks too!" Minerva sighed, quite annoyed. "Merri is Lucy's exceed. Now shut up and go!" "What if Sting does something terrible to Lucille-san?" surprisingly, it was Rogue who spoke this time. "Terrible how?" "Something perverted." said Orga who was quiet the whole time until now. "... Good point. Rogue and Rufus, beat him up if he does that. I'll kim him. Got it?" "Hai." were the replies of the two Sabers. "OI!" yelled an annoyed Sting. Rogue hit Sting on the back of his head. "Shut up, Sting. Lucille-san is still sleeping." "...Whatever...".

+ 12 MIDNIGHT +

The holographic image of Mato once again appeared. He spoke, "Okay, kabo! It's midnight, kabo! Let the Sky Labyrinth begin, kabo!". As soon as those last six words escaped his mouth, he disappeared and was replaced by a gigantic labyrinth appeared in the middle of the sky. All the participating teams' lodgings started to raise upwards. Why? Simple, because those lodgings will become the starting points of the competition. A path - ladder like - was then created for the participants. The path that starts from their lodging up to the place where the preliminaries will take place. As the path appeared, Sting carried Lucille bridal style.

* * *

_**Feel free to message me here at what story you want.**_

_**Like :**_

_**Hi! I'm _. Nice to meet you. I have story request of (insert category and title of the Anime/Manga or Music or whatever category you want). Pairing of _. Genre/s _ and or _. Language _. Rating _. Summary _.**_

_**OPTIONAL :**_

_**Summary and Rating.**_

_**If you don't have a account, message me in FB.**_

_**Link : **_**_ BloodyCherryBlossom_**

**_Name : Sakura Akatsuki Uchiha_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Firediva0 : Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm working on the first chapter but first, I have to finish re-writing a few other stories. Thank you. :)_  
_Angelo del Cielo Nero : I see and Thank you. :)_  
_AnimeLuver778 : Thank you. :)_  
_Matchmakingdove1028 : Thanks and your review was one of the reviews that encourage me to publish chapters. :)_  
_Little Indian Girl : I know. That's why I put there at the beginning of the chapter "MINI-chapter." ._._  
_Kurosaki Yukia : Thanks and i will. :)_  
_Kawaiijapanese : Okay and thank you! :)_  
_zin-chan-luvs-u : I'll put up the sequel of this story AFTER I'm finish with this story XD I published the first chapter of "Raising Lucy" and I finsihed re-writing the first chapter of the sequel of this story. SO far, it has 1000+ words I think. I'll publish "Lustful aren't we, Shadow?" for your older sister soon. :) I'm not sure now a days since there are soo many hot anime characters. Who's yours? :D_

* * *

+ MIDNIGHT +

_ SABERTOOTH'S HOTEL _

_ STING'S P.O.V. _

A giant sky labyrinth appeared in front of us and we all ran. Some minutes or seconds later, we - Rogue, Rufus and Orga - were half-way to the exit when a holographic image appeared on the sky and on it wrote '20 GUILDS LEFT'. Wow, it has only been like three minutes and more than half of the guilds that joined are gone. Pfft. Weaklings. Rufus spoke, "I'll just teleport us to the finish line." we nodded our heads except for Lucille who was sleeping. "Memory Make : Teleportation!". When we looked in front of us, we saw the pumpkin guy. First thought : He's short, weird and wears clown's clothes. "Congratulations, kabo! You won first place, kabo! And broke the record once again, kabo!" Second thought : I hate the way he talks with the 'kabo's at the end. Next, Rufus teleported us to our new hotel room and we saw all our things there. Our hotel is called 'Daiamondo Suite' (Diamond Suite) I felt something move in my arms and saw that Lucille is awake. "Ugh..." "Yo guys! Blackie's awake!" She hit me on the back of my head. Ouch. "Don't call me that, Stingy Bee!" The rest of my so called guild mates just sighed and went to their respective hotel rooms... All of them except Lector, Frosch and Lucille's exceed. "Sting-kun is the best!" "Iie! Lucille-nee ish, desu~!" "Fro thinks so too!" and so, they began arguing onto who's the best while me and Lucille sweatdropped. Wait... Did she call me 'Stingy Bee' a while ago? Tch. "What'd ya say?" I smirked as I said those words and moved my face closer Lucille and when she turned around to face me, she blushed. "What? You want to kiss me now?" "Go Sting-kun!" "Iie! Lucille-nee! Sting-baka ish a baka so don't get near him or else you might turn into a baka!" "Fro thinks so too" Annoying exceeds... "Stingy Bee! I said Stingy Bee! Are you deaf now Stingy Bee?! And NO! Why would I want to kiss you?" Ouch. That hurt my pride... and heart. "I'm NOT deaf, I can assure you that, Blackie!" As I said that, I leaned closer to her face while she tried to get away from but I just tightened my grip on her. Suddenly, Minerva came in our room screaming, "YOU TWO SHUT UP AND SLEEP AND BE PREPARED FOR THE GAMES TOMORROW!" "Fine... Good night." "Whatever... Night, Panda and Blackie." and siddenly, I felt two monsterous death glares being aimed towards me. " . ?!" said the two she-monsters. "No-Nothing! Uh... Good night!" I said as I ran to my hotel room and locked the door. We all had each of our own hotel room.

_ LUCILLE'S P.O.V. _

Min-chan and I sighed then we said - at the same time - "Baka... Tch. Oh well, night, Min-chan/Lulu!"

+ 8 AM +  
_ NORMAL P.O.V. _

Lucille woke up only to find Rogue next to her sleeping . . Lucille's eyes widened but then, sighed and smiled warmly at Rogue. 'He looks so peaceful and calm.' thought Lucille as she kissed his forehead and went to the dining area just to see the rest of the Sabers - surprisingly, even Sting and I guess Merri went with Min-chan - eating breakfast. "Lucille-sama, care to join us? We saved two seats and meals for you and Rogue-sama." said Yukino as she gestured to the two seats between her and Rufus. "Hai! Arigato! (Yes! Thank you!) I'll just go upstairs first and see if Rogue is awake." They all nodded as a reply. Lucille went upstairs to see if Rogue was awake. Then she sat down beside Rogue, looked at him and turned to leave to take a shower until she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Rogue blushing, "Lucille... Don't go... Please stay... I love you..." 'Awww~ He's sleeptalking! But wiat, did he just say he loves me?! Woah... I'm just going to act like I heard nothing.' Lucille sighed. "Maybe I'm just dreaming..." Lucille said as she turned around to get out of bed when Rogue suddenly woke up and hugged her from behind while whispering seductively in her ear, "No you're not.".

_ ROGUE'S P.O.V. _

Oh look... She's blushing. I smirked. But mine and Lucille's moment was ruined when Sting kicked the door open yelling, "MORNING!" and suddenly Minerva and Rufus appeared behind Sting. "Shut Up, Baka!" yelled Minerva while Sting and Rufus looked at me and Lucille saying - yelling -, " . .doing?!" I sighed. This is going to take long.

_ STADIUM _  
_ NORMAL P.O.V. _

"Ohayou, Minna, kabo~! Let me welcome you to the Grand Magic Games, kabo~!" yelled an excited Mato as the crowd cheered loudly. "Okay, kabo!" (A/N : I'll only announce the top three.) "Third place is... Blue Pegasus, kabo!" The girls squealed in delight until they saw Ichiya. "Perfume~ Perfume~" while the boys glared - pathetically - at the participating members of Blue Pegasus while saying, "Lady Stealers! Womanizers!" Mato swaetdropped while saying, "Okay, kabo? Second place... Fairy Tail Team B, kabo!". The crowd looked shock. "A SECOND TEAM?!" yelled the boy part of the crowd while the girls were looking if the second team of Fairy Tail had any hot guys. Mato again sweatdropped while saying, "It's legal, kabo. Anyways, first place as usual is the Strongest Guild, kabo! Sabertooth, kabo!" The crowd goes wild. "Oh! And meet their new guild mate, Lucille, kabo!" This time, the boys had a dreamy expression while saying, "Kawaii~" while the girls held a displeased expression and said, "Pathetic slut!". Everyone from Sabertooth glared at them while they cowered in fear.

+ BATTLE TIME +

"Since we only have a few time left, kabo. Today, we'll only have one battle, kabo. One from Fairy Tail Team B and one from Team Sabertooth, kabo! Mirajane Strauss VS. Lucille Nightingale!" The males of the crowd screamed, "Hottie versus Hottie!" while the females of the crowd remained quiet but were silently praying that they - Mirajane and Lucille - would both die a slow and painful death for they stole all the hot guys' attention.

_ SABERTOOTH'S TEAM _

"Kill her." said Minerva without a single hint of emotion. "Iie. I won't kill her. I'll just use FOUR against her." came Lucille's calm reply. Minerva's eyes widened a fraction. "What?! Are you crazy?! Not only can she lose but others might faint or something!" Lucille ignored her and walked away saying, "The battle is starting. Bye." The other members looked confused while Merri, Frosch and Lector were eating their fishes without a care in the world while Minerva sighed.

_ CENTER OF THE STADIUM _

"Hi!" said Mirajane as she smiled sweetly at her opponent. Lucille remained emotionless saying, "Hello. Want to make a bet?" "Eh? Umm... Ok." again, she smiled. "Loser strips in front of everyone tomorrow saying that the winner's guild is the strongest and is the best. Deal?" "Deal!" say goodbye to the sweet smile because, in its place is a demon's smile but Lucille didn't seemed the tiniest bit scared which confused Mirajane. "Ok-Okay, kabo! Be-Begin, ka-kabo!" Every male in the crowd had nosebleeds while the females in the crowd said "perverts..." "Transformation! Satan Soul, Stiri!" "Transform! Stage four!" "You can transform?!" exclaimed a shock Mirajane. In the place of Lucille came-


	12. Chapter 12

_shiningstar1269 : Ok and thanks. :)_  
_tessahime : Ok. :)_  
_Litji : Good point... I just noticed. I'll describe her in this chapter. Thank you for telling me. :)_  
_Shouko Heart : Hai! :D_  
_Isabella-Chan : Ok? What do you mean I'm not updating? ...Thanks... :)_  
_zin-chan-luvs-u : Yeah, I deleted a chapter. It containd an announcement so I decided to delete it. Hahaha XD You made me curious Q~Q I wanna know! What were or are your reactions to my fanfiction/s? O_O I see... Thanks! :D Should I publish Chapter one of "You Used Me?" O.O_  
_Angiee-neesama : Hai hai. :)_

* * *

**Merri, Lucille's exceed has white fur and hot pink eyes. Her powers are like Medusa's. When she hates or dislikes you, her eyes turn blood red as she looks at you and that makes you unable to move. She has a hot pink small ribbon on her left ear and she wears similar clothing to Carla ( Wendy's exceed ) except the colors are different. THe tie around her neck and her tail are hot pink, the rest are black. The lining of the outfit is dark pink.**

* * *

_ NORMAL P.O.V. _

On Lucille's place was no longer the hot - teenager - Lucille but a rather an adorable four year old that looked nearly like Lucille - nearly because of different clothing - with her black - dyed - hair which is in pigtails, red - contact lenses - colored eyes, black dress that ends mid thigh, gold belt at the center and a pair of black socks that look like shoes. Every female in the stadium squealed while the males cooed. Well, every one of them except Sabertooth, Mirajane - who was just staring at the four year old - and Lucille - who was staring back at Mirajane -. Mirajane decided to speak up although she looked like she lost her vocabulary. "O.M.G.! You're so cute!" squealed Mirajane transforming back to her normal form. "Miwa-nee~" whined a four year old named Lucille. Not long after Lucille's whining did Mirajane squeal - again - and faint. Sabertooth sighed. All the while the other guilds and the judges - and Mato - were able to recover while the crowd was still unconcious. Mato sweatdropped while saying, "Ok, that's the end of the first day of the G.M.G., kabo!" The crowd gained conciousness and were now leaving along with the everyone else - Elfman carried Mirajane -. Everyone except Lucille - still four -, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Kyuki, Yukino, Minerva and the exceeds. Team Sabertooth and exceeds went to Lucille - center of the stadium - and Yukino picked her up all the while saying how cute Lucille was. Minerva shutted Yukino up and told everyone to go back to the hotel.

+ EVENING +

_ HOTEL _

The exceeds went to their respective rooms muttering something along the words of "sleep" "tired" annoying bee and cat" "Fro thinks so too" "Shut up" and "Oyasumi". Orga and Kyuki went to their room without a single word. All the while Lucille went back to her normal form - Yukino put her down when they reached the entrance of the hotel -. Sting sighed annoyed at the sudden silence and grabbed Yukino's wrist - who blushed - saying, "Let's go to our room, Yukino.". Said girl blushed saying "Oyasumi" to the others. They just nodded their heads in response. Rufus and Minerva also went to their room right after they bid the remaining two "Good Night". After around five minutes of silence and avoiding eye contact - for no reason -, Rogue and Lucille went to their room and slept.

+ MORNING, 6AM +

_ RUFUS' SIDE _

The second day of the G.M.G. is tomorrow for an unknown reason.

As Rufus woke up, he took a bath, changed into his usual attire - G.M.G. attire - and went down the hallway towards the cafeteria. All the while doing things silently afraid - although he would never admint it out loud - that he might wake up and anger the mistress - Minerva -.

_ LUCILLE'S SIDE _

As Lucille woke up, she yawned, took a bath and changed into black skinny jeans, a red shirt, black leather jacket over the red shirt and red sneakers. All the while, Rogue was asleep - because he spent all night staring at Lucille's sleeping form and slept around 3 am -. Lucille yawned, muttering "Geez... It's so early...". Suddenly she bumped into someone resulting her and the person she bumped, fall. "Oof! Itaii~" Lucille moaned painfully as her head hit the wall. "Itaii..." Rufus silently muttered then he looked up and saw Lucille, "Oh! Mistre - insert Lucille giving him a warning look, forgetting her headache - Lu-Lucille-sama! Daijoubu? Gomennasai, Lucille-sama." "Hai. It's fine. Are you okay?" Lucille asked as Rufus stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand which she took with gratitude and stood up gracefully which Rufus saw and mentally recorded into his memory. "Thanks, Rufus." "Where are you heading, Lucille-sama?" "To the canteen." "I see. I was also going there. Shall we go together?" "Sure!" with that Lucille smiled. Rufus blushed and once again mentally recorded this moment into his memory while smiling slightly at Lucille. "You first Milady." Rufus said while holding out one hand in front of himself as a gentleman - ly - way. "Ar-Arigato." - insert Lucille blushing here - Rufus smiled at Lucille's blush. Then they went to the canteen with a comfortable silence around them, glancing at each other once in a while. When they left the hallway and entered the cafeteria, Rogue came out of the shadows and glared at the empty hallway with a jealous and dark aura around him.

+ MORNING +

_ 8 AM _

_ AUTHOR'S P.O.V. _

I'll only announce Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's battle. "First fight is Rufus-san versus Gray-san, kabo!". As said two mages walked to the center of the stadium, one determined, one calm and smirking. "Begin, kabo!" "Ice Make : Lance!" Gray suddenly had a lance made of ice and it looked indestructable. As Rufus saw this he muttered "That will be recorded in my memory." then said "Memory Make : Dark Dragon's Roar!" "What the?! Whe-" Gray wasn't able to finish his sentence as he got directly hit by the roar Rufus made and got knocked out. "Where did you copy that from?!" yelled a shock salmon - pink - haired Fairy named Natsu. "He didn't put up much of a fight..." muttered a disappointed Master - Makarov -. Mato sweatdropped while Sabertooth snickered. "Etto... Rufus of Sabertooth wins, kabo! Next battle Rogue and Sting of Sabertooth versus Natsu and Gajeel of Fairy Tail, kabo!" ( Pretend Natsu and Gajeel are both in Fairy Tail Team A. ) Rufus went back to his place beside Lucille and they chattered away while Gray was carried to the infirmary by Elfman. "That was a short but great fight, Rufus-kun!" "Thank you, Lucille-sama." replied a smiling - slightly - Rufus "Mhm." Lucille smiled in return. Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel were in the middle of the stadium. Glaring at each other. Natsu and Sting. Gajeel and Rogue. Fire and Light. Metal and Shadow.

+ FIVE MINUTES +

( I'm not good with fighting scenes... Sorry. So... Don't flame me about the obvious... )

The fight was over. All four dragon slayers, panting heavily. "The fight's a tie, kabo!" All four dragon slayers glared at the frightened pumpkin headed referee. Nonetheless, they went back to their proper locations. "Ok-Okay, ka-kabo! N-No-Now, Lucille-chan told me, telepathically, that Mira-chan should do her dare now, kabo!" "Ha-Hai." replied a nrevous Mirajane. Everyone in the stadium except straight girls, Sabertooth, those who aren't interested in her, those who aren't perverts and gentlemen had a major nosebleed. As stated in the bet to whoever lost, Mirajane stripped in the center of the stadium and stripped saying - loudly and clearly -, "Sabertooth is the best and strongest guild!" "Ok, kabo! Please dress up and go back to your side Mira-chan, kabo!" Mira dressed up and went back to Fairy Tail Team B, crying. Seeing their nakama cry, Fairy Tail except the First Master, Mavis and Makarov death glared at Sabertooth. Makarov just glared at Sabertooth while Mavis felt bad for Mira. Some girls and Freed - Mira's boyfriend - comforted the crying teen. All the while, Sabertooth either looked at Fairy Tail smirking, snickering or in an emotionless manner. Other battles went on and on.

+ EVENING +

_ HOTEL _

Lucille felt like she was dying because of torture. Said torture named boredom. Lucille suddenly wanted to goet out of the hotel so she said "I'm going for a walk alone." "K!" replied her equally bored guild mates. "Bye~" not waiting for their reply, Lucille teleported to the park. The others went to their resepective rooms and slept.

_ PARK _

Lucille was walking around the park, minding her own business when she suddenly felt something or rather someone, bumped onto her leg. She looked down and saw a girl who looked like she was 10 years old. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, red shirt and black knee-length boots. She had black hair and black eyes. The little girl looked up and once she saw Lucille she politely said, "I'm sorry, nee-chan!" Lucille smiled, 'Thank Kami! She isn't afraid of me.' "It's fine. Etto... What's your name?" "Jessica." ""Jess! Jessica!" "Eh?" the little girl looked behind her and saw her mom. Lucille looked up and saw a brown haired, black eyes woman who looked like she was around her thirties. Said woman saw Lucille near her child and said, "I'm sorry if she's disturbing you, Miss Nightingale!" she bowed. "Iie... She's an interesting child. Please call me Lucille, Miss." "Ha-Hai! Arigato!" Lucille smiled in reply. "Please excuse us we have to go meet up with her father." At the word 'father' Jessica's eyes saddened. "I see. What's your name and your husband's name?" "He isn't my husband anymore... My name is Akira. Jessica's father is named James." "I'm sorry. I must've brought bad memories, Akira-san." "Iie... It's fine. Please excuse as. Bye!" she quickly left with Jessica's hand in her hand. "Bye..." "Bye bye, nee-chan!" Lucille teleported a medium sized lavender ( light purple ) colored teddy bear into Jessica's free hand. "Jessica gasped making her mother look at her. "Arigato, nee-chan!" "You're welcome." "Th-Thank you, Lucille-san." Lucille smiled as a reply and watched the two walk off silently praying for their safety. Her smile turned into a straight line as her eyes turned dull when she felt a familiar scent. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his voice, "Oi, you! How dare you do that to Mira?!" She turned around and saw Fairy Tail's Salamander and the youngest of Strauss siblings holding hands. It was Natsu who spoke to her. "A dare's a dare, Salamander." This time Lisanna spoke, "You have a point there but you didn't have to make such a harsh and embarrassing bet." "Well, Lisanna-san, she agreed to the bet. So I have no fault." "Lucy please come back to us..." Lisanna said sadly, remembering the last time she chatted with Lucy.

- FLASHBACK -

Lucy was packing all the things she needed for her trip to the Heartfilia Mansion when she heard a knock on her door. 'I wonder who could that be...'. Once she opened the door, she saw Lisanna, looking guilty. "Lucy-chan... I'm sorry. I didn't know they would do that. I had no idea they would treat you like that." Lisanna said, tears dripping from sad sapphire blue eyes. "It's fine, Lisanna-chan." Lucy said while smiling sadly. After ten minutes of talking, crying and hugging, Lisanna left to go to the Strauss siblings' house - and lock herself in her room for a few hours and cry. -. Lisanna hugged her one last time, knowing that the next time she sees Lucy... the Lucy she knows and cares for won't be the same. Lucy just hugged back, smiling sadly at sobbing girl hugging her.

- FLASHBACK END -

Lisanna shook her head sideways, trying to be and or look strong. 'No! Lisanna, she isn't the Lucy we care for. This is Lucille, the result of Fairy Tail's careless and cold actions towards the Lucy we considered our sister.' thought a sad Lisanna. "I have changed, so have you. I am no longer Lucy. Now, I am known as Lucille, Sabertooth's Angel of Darkness. When I was in Fairy Tail, only a few cared. At least you said sorry." Natsu looked enraged while Lisanna felt guilty. "YOU SLUT!" yelled an enraged Natsu. "My my Fairies... You should not ever bully Lucille-sama like that." "I agree." "As do I." said three mysterious voices.

* * *

I'm going to add three males to the Lucy Harem. They're triplets, they belong in Blue Pegasus and are god-slayers.

Blaze:

Silver Hair (Gray's style), Red eyes like Rogue, has White God Slayer Magic. Eldest of the Triplets. Has the Blue Pegasus mark below his right shoulder and the color White.

Blade:

Red Hair ( Natsu's style), Black eyes (looks like Rogue), has Fire God Slaying Magic. 2nd child of the Triplets. Has the Blue Pegasus mark below his right shoulder and color Red.

Blake:

Silver Hair (Rogue's style), Red eyes (like Gajeel), has Poison God Slaying Magic. Youngest child of the Triplets. Has the Blue Pegasus mark below his right shoulder and color Purple.


End file.
